The present invention relates to a roving stop motion arrangement for a spinning machine of the type having a roving drafting system including a series of drafting roller pairs. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a roving stop motion of the type wherein a clamping member operated by a lever arm driven from an actuating rod is adapted to enter between a pair of roving feed rollers to separate them from one another and press the traveling roving against one roller.
In spinning machines of the aforementioned type, it is the current practice to change the distances between the individual pairs of rollers in the roving drafting system according to the constituent fiber makeup of the roving being processed. However, in doing so, it is difficult to maintain proper functioning of a roving stop motion of the aforementioned type when a change in the distance between the roller pairs of the drafting system is made because the drive connection between the lever arm and the actuating rod of the stop motion must also be changed. Thus, to accommodate such changes, the actuating rod must be sufficiently long so that a suitable drive connection can be made with the lever arm when the drafting roller pairs are positioned in their most closely spaced disposition with the pair of feed rollers positioned in their farthest forward disposition (in relation to the direction of roving travel), but the actuating rod on the other hand must not be so long that it interferes with the other drafting roller pairs when in their greatest spaced disposition to one another with the feed roller pair positioned in its farthest rearward disposition. Particularly, in spinning machines wherein an endless apron is trained about each roller of the pair following the roving feed rollers, it is especially important that the actuating rod avoid interference with the traveling apron in each possible disposition of the following roller pair.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a roving stop motion for a spinning machine of the aforementioned type which is adapted to be fully functional even at extreme spacings between the roller pairs of the drafting system of the spinning machine.